


The Stars Above Us

by wildelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Harry is a book nerd, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Student Harry, because I miss them, but a bit later, i cant tag, idk really what this is, im bad at tagging, niall is in desperate need of love, okay go read, side Ziam, this is just a cute fic idk, wow this is a tag huh, zayn andlouis are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildelouis/pseuds/wildelouis
Summary: Harry is a 'book nerd' as some call him, but it never bothered him. He has a best friend and flatmate Niall, who is desperately looking for love, but ends up finding Harry love instead, taking him to the football game he never even wanted to come to.Or,Harry meets Louis at Louis' football game, Louis miserably fails at flirting and the rest is history. Very cute history.





	The Stars Above Us

He watched the night sky as the moon started to wane behind the grey clouds, gracefully pacing through the endless, dark sky. He got lost in his thoughts about the infinite number of breathtakingly beautiful, shining stars scattered across the universe. Harry loves doing things as simple as this. He loves going outside and taking a walk in the middle of the night, when he should be sleeping. Instead his mind wanders around the thoughts of the world's existence, and the sole purpose of humanity. See, Harry's mind feels like a whole other universe, at times. He sometimes enters these realms of endless wondering and questioning anything and everything. When he's in that state, it's almost impossible to bring him back. He loves thinking. Which is why he always walks around the silent, sleeping neighborhood until he comes across this one field. He likes to call it his field, solely because it's his thinking place where he can be alone and at peace in his own thoughts.

And yes, it can become lonely at times. It can become lonely when all his friends are out, partying and drinking to forget about their own, mostly love, sometimes college, problems.The problem is, Harry doesn't really know anyone with the same interests as him. He's a book nerd, as some would say. Or maybe, as all would say. It has become quite known around campus, that if you need help around a subject surrounding the topic of authors, books and/or quotes, you come to Harry Styles. He doesn't particularly mind it, to be quite frank. He likes helping people, but sometimes they just use him and never talk to him again. Other times, they're intrigued by his personality (which Harry doesn't quite understand, because according to him, he's boring.) He met his current closest friends through the latter situation. 

Firstly, he met Niall. Niall Horan. Many would describe him as this unbothered, lazy, Irish leprechaun who knows everyone and their mother and is quite the social butterfly. Harry would describe him like that too. Although, he wouldn't go as far as calling him unbothered and lazy. Yes, he doesn't really care much for school. And yes, he rarely even attends classes because he refuses to get out of bed. That causes some problems here and there, but he has a rich family, so naturally those problems are solved by money. Still, Harry loves Niall. He feels like he can tell him anything, and Niall wouldn't judge, rather he'd try helping in every way possible, even though his advice is mostly useless to Harry. They met because Niall had been threatened to get expelled if he doesn't do the last project of the year. Coincidentally, said project required book knowledge. Of course, Niall didn't meet the requirements and needed a lot of help. He heard of this nerd Harry kid and decided to give him a try and see what he's got. It turned out that Harry was very useful in that specific area of knowledge, and Niall was, and still is, eternally grateful. Over the summer, they bonded and became proper friends. They had decided to move in together for the next school year, granting it would be easier to pay rent, plus they'd have each other to talk to, instead of white, empty walls. Or starry, night skies, in Harry's case. 

His other best friend is the supposed famous future actor, Liam Payne. Liam, on the other hand, had no problem studying and reading. His problem was quite different, and something out of Harry's usual help requirements. The story is quite funny, Harry thinks. He's sure Liam would agree. See, they met at a bar. Shocking, he knows. Harry doesn't go out much, but thankfully he did that night. He went out to celebrate with a few mates from drama class, having just wrapped up one of the hardest plays they were to ever do. The mates decided it would be a good idea to get utterly drunk and high (Harry told them that mix isn't a good idea, but who is he to tell their drunk asses what to do, so of course they didn't listen) and they left Harry alone, sitting in a corner of the smoke and bad body odor filled room. Few minutes had passed when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned around to find a tall, quite broad lad with brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes. His eyes were filled with desperation, need for someone's help. He sat down next to Harry and briefly explained he needs Harry to pretend being his boyfriend for the next few minutes, or worst case scenario - hours. The situation was awkward, but Liam explained how there's a creepy guy he used to casually hook-up with (until Liam called it a day because he was weird and creepy as hell) and he's apparently trying to win him back. So as the night went by, the creepy ex kept lurking around their table. Harry noticed and told Liam because even he was weirded out at that point. And well, desperate times call for desperate measures, so naturally Liam got the idea for the pair to kiss, so the guy would go away. Harry was hesitant, but he agreed. After that, they were sure the guy saw them because he left Liam alone. Ever since that night, Liam and Harry became very close knit, never leaving each other's side. In a friendship manner, because although sometimes they seemed quite affectionate with each other, they loved one another as brothers would.

But tonight, both Liam and Niall decided to go out and get drunk, party their loneliness away and hope to 'get laid' as they say. Harry wasn't the party guy, so he went back to his favorite place, the field. He usually brings his notebook to write down the constant poems and pretty words developing in his head. He loves writing. His mind is always filled with little stories only he understands and he always has to write them down in order for them to become immortal. Harry believed that everything written on a piece of paper, a nearby wall or even just any random object that was found withing his reaching distance, was immortal. And he loved immortalizing his thoughts. See, some people take pictures to capture the moment, but what Harry does is he remembers a detail from the moment he'd like to write about, and he keeps the detail in his mind until the first chance he gets to open his beloved notebook and write it down. He thinks it's more special that way, having to put in the effort of actually writing the events down. So, his notebook is both a diary and a 'poem disposal' as he likes to call it. He'd go as far as saying that notebook is the most valuable material thing he owns, because it's filled with memories.

**

Harry's life goes on as usual; he wakes up, attends classes, writes, does homework, takes a walk, sleeps and repeat. Some would say he leads a boring life, and at times, he would have to agree, but it's mostly interesting to him. His mind is never boring to him, it always wonders. It's no surprise when Niall comes knocking on his door, begging him to do something other than read and write. "Harry, please, I need you to do this for me." he says his go-to for getting Harry to do something. Harry stands up from his work desk and crosses his arms over his chest, "What, Nialler? What is it this time?" and he knows Niall already feels bad, but he also knows that won't stop him. "Okay, so. Before you get mad at me, let me explain." he looks at Harry, expression hopeful. Harry sighs. Niall takes the hint to continue. "So, I have this friend, whom I happen to be quite fond of, and he invited me to come watch his football game," he stops, eyes wandering around Harry's face, trying to read him. It isn't working. He continues. "So my problem is, I can't go alone. I will make an absolute and utter fool of myself if I were to do so," he stops again. Harry sighs again. "And let me guess, you want me to go with you so it looks like you have friends and aren't a weird loner kid making a complete fool of himself?" he exhales as he speaks. "Yes! Well, partly. I also wanted you to go because he said he has a good looking, single friend. But don't feel obligated to go because of that. I just need this. Please, I know you don't like going to these types of events, but I'm begging you. I really like this guy, Harry." he does what Harry hoped he wouldn't. He gets on his knees and puts his hands in a praying gesture, silently begging him. Harry thinks for a few seconds, then he exhales. "Fine, I'll go with you." he sits back down on his chair as Niall praises him and his existence. Yes, you could say he's very dramatic. Harry loves him, though. "Now get off my floor and go make me dinner, will you? Also, you didn't even tell me said love of your life's name. I'm quite offended, Nialler" he jokes. "Oh, right, sorry. His name's Zayn. He's 20 and incredibly hot all while beautiful at the same time. Pretty much all you need to know." and he's off. Harry chuckles to himself, he loves his best friend.

**

It's the day of the game, and Niall is incredibly nervous, which Harry finds quite hilarious. Whenever Niall's nervous, he can't stop rambling, he always fiddles with everything in his hold and he swears like a sailor. Harry keeps telling him it will be fine, and Niall tries to believe it, but always ends up panicking nonetheless. 

They end up taking Harry's car. Harry drives them to the said location and Niall keeps disturbing his focus on the road as he blabbers on about anything and everything. Harry ends up putting on music and trying to ignore Niall, as he's being very annoying. He looks out at the road and the people walking along the pavement, wondering what's going on in their minds at this exact moment. He thinks that, if he could have any super power, it would be mind reading. But only if he could switch it on and off, as it would be quite annoying and possibly tiring constantly hearing what everyone around him is thinking. 

They arrive at the game and take a seat, Niall anticipating the start of the game. When the players finally get out and the game starts, Niall spots Zayn immediately. Zayn doesn't notice but that's probably because he doesn't have time to look around since he needs to focus. During halftime, Zayn finally looks up and eyes the crowd, his eyes landing on Niall. He grins and waves, Niall reciprocating the action. Harry just smiles when Zayn looks at him, obviously a little confused. Zayn does smile back, however. 

The game ends, and of course Zayn's team wins. Niall cheers them on(by 'them' he means Zayn) and Zayn notices so he smiles sweetly at him. Niall persuades Harry into going down and waiting for them at the entrance, Harry not being sure what he means by 'them' but oh well. They end up waiting a couple minutes, until Zayn emerges out of nowhere and gives Niall a soft smile and a quick hug. Harry thinks Niall's insides might burst. He's here for it. Niall introduces them, noticing Zayn's slightly jealous glare between the pair and quickly lets him know that Harry is his flatmate and nothing else. Well, except his best friend too. The two start talking about something with no relevance to Harry, so he zones out, not paying attention to the pair.He does think Zayn is pretty chill, and seems to be good to Niall, albeit being a coward and not asking him out properly yet. Suddenly, another voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks up to find another boy, noticeably shorter, with a pair of very bright, blue eyes. The blue-eyed boy greets them all, nut doesn't introduce himself as he's obviously in a rush, but he does mutter something to Zayn and Zayn smiles and shakes his head in response. Harry just watches him as he waves goodbye to Zayn. He walks past Harry and meets his gaze, winking at him, obviously trying to be seductive, but ends up failing because he's barely fighting the grin spreading across his face. It's all very quick and neither have time to acknowledge what just happened, but Harry is delighted, to say the least. It's been a while since a pretty boy tried (emphasis on the tried) flirting with him, so he doesn't really mind. It was more funny anyway, and a little cute. Harry tries not to think about it too much, thus making Zayn and Niall say goodbye and dragging Niall back home because he's just tired. Niall protests, but he goes along. Him and Zayn exchanged numbers so now they're texting, which is good news. He doesn't tell him about blue-eye's failed attempt to flirt. He probably won't even see him again, truth be told. 

He goes to his room and takes off his clothes, plopping down on his bed, completely exhausted. He falls asleep within a minute or so.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a random thing I decided to write. I don't quite know where it's going but I'm enjoying the process of it, so I hope you, beautiful people, like it too. Also I don't know when I'm gonna release the next chapter since it isn't done yet, but hopefully soon.


End file.
